


Afterglow Muse

by theQueenofSaviors



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Lena Luthor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, G!P, G!P Lena Luthor, Omega Kara Danvers, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theQueenofSaviors/pseuds/theQueenofSaviors
Summary: Lena was known for being a workaholic, but Kara wasn’t putting up with it, not tonight. Using some of her Omega charm, Kara was finally able to get Lena to take care of her needs.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 787





	Afterglow Muse

Kara was usually very understanding of Lena’s role at L-Corp. She knew lonely nights and missed lunches came with the territory. That’s not to say the Alpha wasn’t an attentive mate. In fact, Lena often showered her with affection and gifts. 

But the problem was that Lena was a workaholic. When she focused on a new project, nothing else seemed to matter. Normally, Kara found her passion to be something to be admired but tonight, the Omega really wished Lena wasn’t so lost to her work. 

It had been two weeks. Two very long weeks since she had felt the touch of the Alpha. Two weeks of going to sleep alone, with Lena’s spicy scent on the sheets, enticing her all night. 

The only thing that kept her going was her imagination and her fingers but after two weeks of touching herself to the thought of Lena, she couldn’t do it another night. Not when the Alpha was home, mere feet away, her nose buried in a tablet, looking so sexy, so hot. 

“Lena, I’m going to bed”, she called out, purposely making her voice sound as sweet as possible for her Alpha. 

“Okay baby, have a good night”, Lena said without looking over. 

Kara stood by the hallway and tilted her head in contemplation. For a second, she thought about leaving the Alpha to her work and calling it a night but at the thought of masturbating once again, she thought better of it. 

“I would really like it if you joined me”, she purred, hoping to entice the Alpha. 

But Lena didn’t seem to notice, only kept on tapping away on the tablet. “I can’t babe, I still have a lot of work left.” 

Kara sighed, loudly, but it didn’t catch Lena’s attention. Then a thought formed in her mind and she grinned. She released a hint of her scent, of her need, and noticed Lena’s finger paused. It was barely there, but she saw it. Sadly, the Alpha shook away whatever she was feeling and kept on tapping away. 

Narrowing her eyes, she released more of her pheromones and saw Lena shift in her chair. A huge smile formed on Kara’s face. She was affecting the Alpha, all Lena needed was a bigger push. 

Engulfing the room with her scent, Lena finally looked up and sniffed the air, a bulge forming in her pants. 

“What are you doing?” Lena asked accusingly, looking directly at Kara. 

“Nothing”, Kara faked innocence. 

“Babe, I really need to finish this. I have board members breathing down my neck”, she explained, a pleading look forming on her face while she adjusted her slacks. 

“I can help”, Kara walked towards Lena and watched as the Alpha’s eyes followed her every move, it sent a thrill through her body, wetting her panties even more. 

“How?” Lena asked cautiously. 

Kara kneeled in front of Lena when she reached her and saw green eyes turn pitch black. 

“Kara – “, Lena let out a warning growl. 

Kara’s fingers paused half way, never reaching Lena’s zipper. “If you don’t want this, I’ll stop but I have really, really miss you.” 

That seemed to do it and Lena softened, nodding her approval. Kara smiled smugly and took Lena’s cock out of its confinement. It was hard, long, and pulsing and Kara didn’t hesitate to take it into her mouth. 

Lena sighed, slouching in her chair, her hand going to Kara’s blonde locks and running her fingers through silky hair. Breathing through her nose, Kara worked her mouth down Lena’s length, moaning at having the Alpha’s dick down her throat. 

“Oh baby”, Lena moaned. 

The Omega started to work her mouth up and down, bringing her hand up and working the Alpha’s shaft. 

“So good, you’re always so good at this”, Lena praised, igniting a new heat between Kara’s legs. 

She sucked Lena’s dick with rejuvenation, loving the taste of the Alpha and the way her member pulsed inside her mouth. 

“Oh baby, close, I’m so close”, Lena pushed down her head, not wanting the amazing feeling to go away but Kara had other plans. 

Letting go with a pop, she looked up to see a dazed and horny Alpha. 

“Why did you stop? Did I hurt you?” Alarm rose in Lena’s eyes and Kara stood up and kissed away her concerns. 

“No, I’m not hurt. I want you to cum inside of me”, she whispered against Lena’s lips. 

Lena gulped, nodding at the idea. Kara smirked and led Lena to the oversized couch. She gently pushed Lena, causing the Alpha to sit on the couch. Kara appraised Lena, biting her lip as she enjoyed the view of a clothed Lena, with her standing cock out. It was a beautiful sight. 

Kara undressed, slowly, wanting to give Lena a show and when Lean started to remove her tailored suit, Kara raised a hand to stop her. 

“Don’t, I like you like this”, she said and straddle the Alpha. 

Kara settled on top of Lena and took a hold of her twitching dick, moving the tip up and down her puffy wet lips. Kara moaned at the feeling and continued to tease herself, loving the feeling of an excited dick against her folds. She only stopped when Lena whined underneath her. 

She chuckled and positioned her opening over the glistering head and descended. 

“Oh fuck”, she cursed at the stretch, the wonderful amazing stretch. 

“Damn baby, this is so hot. You’re so hot”, Lena said, her eyes focused on the way Kara’s hungry pussy sucked her dick inside. 

Kara smirked at the comment and kept on lowering, only stopping when she was full and there was nothing left. 

“So full”, she said and began rocking. 

It was slow at the beginning; lazily rotating her hips, just enjoying the feeling of Lena inside of her. Lena allowed her to be in charge while she groaned and moaned beneath her. But it didn’t take long before the Alpha was taking charge, much to Kara’s delight. 

The Alpha shot her hips up, burying her dick over and over, while Kara clung to her shoulders for dear life. Deeper and deeper Lena went, her clit brushing against the Alpha’s stomach just right and causing her belly to become heavy with want and need. 

“Don’t stop”, she panted and wrapped her hand around Lena’s tie, wanting something to hang on to while her Alpha pounded into her. “Keep going, never stop fucking me.” 

“Never baby, never.” 

Lena’s hand went to her waist, her touch heating her already hot skin and held her down while her hips worked overtime in short and sharp thrust. 

“Lena, I’m coming, I’m coming”, Kara wet her lips and felt a thundering ecstasy work its way from her fluttering walls to every inch of her body. “Yes, yes, fuck yes.” 

“Kara!” Lena shouted and buried her dick to the hilt, exploding inside of Kara, warming her vibrating walls. 

The Omega collapsed on a spent Alpha, a winning smile firmly on her face. Lena chuckled and peppered the cooling skin with kisses. After a few moments of them just catching their breath, Lena pulled away and looked up at Kara. 

“You’re right, that did help. I figured out what the research needs.” 

Kara laughed, delighted at the news. “See, I told you I could help.”

“I’m sorry”, Lena turned serious. “I’ve been working a lot and neglecting you.” 

Kara smiled warmly, caressing the Alpha’s face. “I know what I signed up for. You’re so committed to your work and it’s one of the many things I admire and love about you. I just missed you.”

“I missed you too”, Lena kissed her sweetly. “Let’s go into the bedroom so I can give you a proper thank you, for helping me”, the Alpha smirked. 

And thank her she did, all night long.


End file.
